1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a battery enclosure case, and more particularly pertains to a method of applying information to a battery enclosure case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices for labeling of battery enclosure packages for the containment of multiple batteries have consisted of devices such as labels, hot stamp embossing, painted on information and the like. Often labels would fade or be worn away with battery use thus rendering contained data unreadable or even nonexistent should the label peel off. Hot stamp embossing often involved a multiple step process where the model number might be applied in one process and the manufacturer date and/or serial number might be applied in another separate process. Often hot stamp labeling would cause smoke to be produced in the hot stamp process which would be harmful to the process operator. Other methods of labeling, such as by using surface attachment such as by paint, dot matrix generation or the like, produced images which could be easily worn off of a surface by constant use. The use of prior art marking devices proved to be labor and capital intensive in system set up and often required lengthy changes to present or new tooling to include or change new information.
Clearly, what is needed is a quick one step process of labeling a battery enclosure case which is permanent in nature. The present invention provides such a device for one step lasting and durable labeling of a plastic battery enclosure case. Laser inscribing provides for a permanent marking, provides for rapid marking and also provides for a readily changeable marking input which is readily changed by the computerized controller. Also the change can be readily made merely by inputting required characters from a computerized control unit.